Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{35}{15}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 35 and 15? $35 = 5\cdot7$ $15 = 3\cdot5$ $\mbox{GCD}(35, 15) = 5$ $\dfrac{35}{15} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 5}{ 3\cdot 5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{15}} = \dfrac{7}{3} \cdot \dfrac{5}{5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{15}} = \dfrac{7}{3} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{15}} = \dfrac{7}{3}$